Stress Relief
by Kinomi Akai
Summary: COMPLETE. Sasuke is stressed out; Naruto offers to help. Getting a blowjob from your bisexual best friend in the name of stress relief - what could go wrong? Oneshot, modern AU, Sasunaru. Smutty. Not a birthday fic, but posted for Naruto's birthday!


_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any of its associated characters!  
_

 _Summar y: COMPLETE. Sasuke is stressed out; Naruto offers to help. Getting a blowjob from your bisexual best friend in the name of stress relief - what could go wrong?_ _Oneshot, modern AU, Sasunaru. Smutty. Not a birthday fic, but posted for Naruto's birthday!_ _  
_

 _A/N: I'm finally posting on Naruto's birthday! Look at me go :) My working title for this fic was Brojob. I challenge you all to use this prompt for all your otps - and then tell me! I'll read them!  
_

 _There is implied inosaku in this fic. You can literally read through it and not notice, but if that bothers you, here's your warning!_

 _Also, it's a fic about blowjobs. There is adult content - underage readers, stay away!  
_

* * *

 **Stress Relief**

Sasuke was going to tear his hair out.

He had done this problem seven times. _Seven times_ , and he _still_ could not get the correct answer. He had scoured the internet, his notes, his textbook—all for any hint of help, but nothing worked. If anything, he was getting _further_ from the right answer.

He slammed his fist against the desk.

He felt…completely overwhelmed. He was nowhere near prepared for his exam tomorrow, he hadn't even started his essay _or_ the lab report, and he had _another_ exam in two days. At this rate…

He was fucked. He couldn't possibly do this. He—

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke blinked back into reality. He had forgotten Naruto had come back early today.

"Hey," his roommate's concerned face peered at him.

Sasuke shifted in his seat.

"Hey." His voice was quiet, but he could hear the thickness in it. From the look that Naruto gave him, so could he.

Naruto sat down on the floor in front of him, almost between his legs.

"You're stressing," it wasn't a question, but Sasuke shrugged in reply anyways. He knew he ought to turn back to the problem on his desk but he just felt so— _frustrated_ —

"Stop it," Naruto whacked his calf. "It's not helping you. Stop stressing yourself out."

Sasuke scowled at him.

"I can't just—stop," he muttered, stifling the urge to sigh.

Naruto tilted his head a little, nudging Sasuke's knee.

"You gotta give yourself a break. Just for a bit."

"I don't have time for a break, Naruto."

Naruto flicked his ankle.

"Yes, you do," he said, "being tired and frustrated is what's eating your time right now. Taking a break makes up for itself and you know it."

Sasuke frowned at the desk, conceding the point. He did know—he'd been in school long enough to learn that lesson. But even if he did decide to take a break, he couldn't just…

"It's not that easy, Naruto," he threw his pen onto the desk, "I can't just— _decide_ to stop thinking about how much work I have. Especially when I'm not doing it."

"So distract yourself."

Sasuke wanted to scoff. Like it was that easy—

"I find music helps me," Naruto said, resting his cheek on his knee, "or taking a nap."

Sasuke shook his head.

"I can't —I can't just shut my brain off. It's not like that."

Naruto watched him for a long moment. The silence stretched on for so long that Sasuke began to feel nervous—he wasn't even sure _why_ —

He let out a breath, leaning back.

"You're…really stressed, huh?"

Sasuke felt his shoulders sag. He could feel the knot in his stomach—the nausea that reminded him he hadn't eaten, yet, today—the slight shake to his fingers that told him that last cup of coffee had likely been one too many—

"Hm," Naruto let out a puff of air through his nose, looking to the side, "there's—uh—another thing that helps me. When I'm stressed."

"What?"

Naruto bit his lip a little, his eyes flickering to the side for a moment.

"When was the last time you—took care of yourself?

Sasuke blinked.

"I—what?"

"You know—jacked off, jerked off, mastur—"

"Okay—stop!" Sasuke's face was on _fire_ , "that's not—I don't—"

"It's very good stress relief," Naruto's matter-of-fact tone was belied by his complete failure to fight a grin.

"Fuck off."

"That's another way of saying it, yep."

Sasuke hissed out a long breath—Naruto only laughed at him.

"You're the worst," he muttered.

"I mean it, though," Naruto said, his face flushing in spite of his grin, "if you're really—"

"Naruto—" Sasuke ran a hand through his hair, swallowing nervously, "I don't—really—do…that."

There was a pause.

"What—never?"

Sasuke shook his head, cheeks burning. Not that he had never _tried_ , but it just wasn't all that appealing to him—he never really felt the desire to do it so he _didn't_ and could they _please_ change the subj—

"D'you want me to do it for you?"

Sasuke blinked.

"I could suck you off," Naruto offered, as if it was a perfectly reasonable option.

Sasuke's mind screeched to a halt.

Naruto kept talking.

"It wouldn't waste too much time and it would shut your mind off," Naruto laughed, "if I do it properly."

Sasuke's mouth opened and shut again, his voice lost somewhere in his throat.

Naruto gave him an amused look.

"What? It would make your mind go blank, wouldn't it?" He laughed a little.

Well, he wasn't wrong…but Sasuke had never—

"And before you say you're not gay or whatever," Naruto spoke again, "that's why I said blowjob. It doesn't matter whose mouth is giving it."

Naruto gave him a small grin, and Sasuke was suddenly very aware of how fast his heart was beating. He just couldn't seem to keep ahold of any protests he might have—they kept slipping from his grip in favour of Naruto's words—what Naruto was offering—that Naruto was—

Naruto sat up on his heels, bringing his face just a little closer to Sasuke's crotch, and Sasuke felt his cock twitch.

Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea. Maybe it would actually clear his head a little—and there was no one he trusted more than Naruto…

"Okay."

The word was out of his mouth before it fully registered in his mind, but at that point, it was far too late. It took Naruto about two seconds to undo his pants, and another four to pull them down. Sasuke's heart was beating a mile a minute—

"You're kinda hard," Naruto threw him a lopsided grin, and Sasuke's breath got stuck in his throat. He swallowed, trying to clear it.

"I—"

Naruto eyes flickered up to his as he fiddled with Sasuke's pants. Sasuke desperately tried to remind himself to breathe— _breathe_ , _damn it_ —as Naruto gripped him. He felt Naruto pull his cock completely free of his pants. It was as if he was mesmerized—hypnotized by the view of Naruto's mouth opening, moving closer…closer—oh _god_ —he could feel his breath—

"Nngh!" Sasuke's head flew back as Naruto took him in completely. He felt completely immobilized by pleasure. This was—he had never— _god_ this felt so _good_ —

He gasped for breath as Naruto suddenly went deeper— _oh_ —and sucked harder—it was almost as if he'd found his rhythm—Sasuke could barely find his mind—his hands opened and closed, reaching out—he felt the desperate need to grab something—anything—

One of Naruto's hands closed around his and he grabbed onto it like a lifeline. He forced his eyes open—when had they shut?—some part of him wanting—needing—to see—to see Naruto—

Sasuke looked down just as Naruto's eyes flickered up to his. He didn't know if it was the look in those bright eyes, the smile that Sasuke _swore_ he could see, or the way Naruto seemed to redouble his efforts when he saw Sasuke watching him, but Sasuke instantly hit his limit.

The pleasure coiled, with each movement Naruto made, tighter and tighter—Sasuke squeezed Naruto's hand so hard he thought he might break it—Naruto moved down and it built—he pulled back and Sasuke wasn't going to be able to _take_ this anymore—he moved down and—

"Nn—ah!" All at once, the pleasure expanded and released—right into Naruto's mouth. He heard the blonde make a noise—the hitch of breath of him swallowing—once—twice—ah—he kept moving in time with the pleasure pulsing through Sasuke's body and Sasuke could barely find the consciousness to breathe—

Slowly, Sasuke felt himself come back into reality, and Naruto pulled away—a string of saliva trailing from Sasuke's head to Naruto's lip. Naruto wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, swallowing again before giving him a lopsided grin.

"Better?" He said. Sasuke couldn't even form the words to reply, only making a breathy noise in response.

Naruto laughed.

"I'm gonna get some water," he said, standing. He paused, giving Sasuke's death grip on his hand a pointed look.

"Ah," Sasuke shakily released the hand, "sorry."

Why couldn't he get his breath back?

"No worries," Naruto said, wandering somewhere behind him—Sasuke didn't know. He couldn't bring himself to turn around—although he did find the strength to stuff his cock back in his pants.

He let in a long, slow breath.

…

What had just happened?

* * *

"You have to stop."

Naruto smiled a little.

"Naruto," the pink-haired girl leaned over the table, "I'm serious. You're going to get hurt—"

Naruto laughed, running a hand through his hair.

"I know," he let out a puff of air, "I know, Sakura."

He shook his head.

"If I had the willpower to stop, I wouldn't have done it in the first place."

"Naruto…"

He lifted his eyes to her concerned face.

"I'm an idiot," he told her.

She sighed, reaching over to clasp his hand.

"You're an idiot."

* * *

With a small sigh, Sasuke put his essay down and wondered if he had a problem. He had been fighting an erection ever since Naruto had walked back into their room—which wasn't exactly the most _platonic_ thing to be doing—but he hadn't gotten a blowjob today, and he had been getting one nearly every day since it had started…

Naruto just…had him used to it, by now. That was all.

It wasn't as if his heart beat quicker when he noticed Naruto was around—or that he caught himself staring at the blonde, admiring his jaw, his cheekbones, his sun-kissed skin….those pink lips, which wrapped around him so perfectly—

Sasuke jolted, spinning back to his desk. Now he was flustered _and_ his partial had turned into a full erection—for god's _sake_ —

"You okay?" Naruto's voice—awfully close—broke his thoughts.

Sasuke had no control over his words.

"…I'm stressed."

There was a pause.

"Oh?" _God_ , the way Naruto's voice changed sent shivers down Sasuke's spine—it barely was a second until he felt Naruto's hand grab the back of his chair and gently spin him around.

He would never be over the sight of Naruto kneeling for him.

"Let me see what I can do."

* * *

This little plan of Naruto's had completely and spectacularly backfired.

Instead of Sasuke's head being clear—being able to focus, easily, on his work, Sasuke was more distracted than ever. Barely a moment passed where Sasuke wasn't thinking about Naruto, kneeling, in front of him; he was constantly checking the clock for when the blonde would be home, or trying to find a way to make it _look_ like he was stressed without explicitly saying anything…he was obsessed. Worse, still, were the thoughts—the dreams—of Naruto's lips on his, their hands on each other, Naruto's body writhing underneath him, lifting his legs so Sasuke could—

Sasuke threw his pencil onto the table with such force that the pieces split apart. He ignored them in favour of holding his head in his hands.

If only the idiot wasn't so _casual_ about the whole thing—if only he wasn't so effortlessly good at dismissing Sasuke's concerns—so good at deflecting the topic onto anything else before Sasuke even noticed…

He sighed.

It was as if Naruto didn't even care. As if Naruto wasn't remotely emotionally affected by the intimacy—the same intimacy that had turned Sasuke's world upside-down. It made it a million times harder to actually build up the nerve to _talk_ to the idiot about it. That, and the fact that Sasuke had _absolutely no fucking clue what he was doing_.

He picked up his pencil, twisting the pieces back together. He wondered how Naruto would react if he just kissed him when he came through the door…

* * *

"How many times, Naruto?"

Naruto studiously avoided her gaze, biting his straw instead.

"Naruto…" Sakura's voice was full of warning.

"Um," he swallowed some of his drink, "it's been like…every day, so…"

"You've been blowing him _once a day_? For _two weeks_?" Ino stared at him like he was crazy. He probably was.

Naruto snorted.

"Say that a bit louder, Ino," Sakura elbowed her girlfriend, giving her a look.

"Jesus Christ," Ino reeled back in her chair, unfazed, "I mean, I always figured Sasuke was a selfish fuck, but I never thought about it like _this_ —"

"Ino!" Sakura slapped at her arm.

"What? Come on, a blowjob every _day_?" She turned back to Naruto, "aren't you exhausted?"

Naruto laughed, the straw falling out of his mouth.

"A little," he said honestly, "it's not so bad, though."

"I can't believe we're having this conversation," Sakura shook her head, "I can't believe this is a real thing that's happening right now."

Naruto snorted, "you're telling me."

There was a pause. Naruto moved the straw around the bottom of his glass to get the last of his drink.

"You should tell him you have a boyfriend," Ino used her straw to point at him, "give you a couple of days break."

Naruto laughed.

"What if I don't want a break?" He waggled his eyebrows, swirling the straw around with his tongue.

"Oh my god," Sakura laughed, "you're already drunk. How much have you had?"

Naruto shrugged.

"I dunno. I'll have another one though."

* * *

"Sasukeeeh!" Naruto burst through the doors, spinning around, "I'm baaack!"

Sasuke blinked. It wasn't as late as he'd expected, honestly, but Naruto was…

"Wh-whoa," Naruto grabbed at the wall beside him, narrowly avoiding a collision with a dresser, "when did that get there?"

"Naruto! Oh, good, you made it here," Sakura was panting a little, but she still grabbed Naruto by the elbow to stabilize him, "why'd you have to run like that? You know I'm in heels."

"Sorry," Naruto said, giggling. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Hi, Sasuke," she gave him a brief glance. He only nodded before focusing back on Naruto, who had flopped onto _Sasuke's_ bed, legs spread wide.

"Okay," Sakura sighed, looking around, "I'm going to head back to Ino."

She leaned over to Naruto, whispering something that had his smile growing. Sasuke scowled at the sight.

Naruto whispered something back, and Sakura slapped at his arm. Sasuke turned back to his desk.

"Okay," she said again, "nice seeing you, Sasuke! Bye, Naru."

"Byeee!" Naruto's voice was muffled by the pillow he had stuffed his face in. Sasuke snorted, not even noticing as he turned back around to watch Naruto—who was giving him that brilliant smile again. _Damn it_.

"Hi," Naruto said, shifting. Sasuke's mouth felt awfully dry.

"That's my bed," he pointed out.

"Is—aw, crap," Naruto shoved himself up a little, laughing, "I didn't even notice. I'll—"

"You can stay," Sasuke interrupted quickly, fighting the urge to push him back down. He didn't need to, in the end, because Naruto just gave him a relieved smile before flopping back down on the bed.

"'m not distracting you, am I?" Naruto's mumbled voice came from Sasuke's pillow. Sasuke bit down on a laugh. Distracting? If only Naruto knew.

"No," he lied.

Naruto propped the pillow up on the bedframe, sitting up just enough to rest his chin on top of it.

"You still have stuff due, yeah?"

What a mood killer. Sasuke sighed, looking back at his desk.

"Yes. Another essay."

"It's like you _always_ have an essay," Naruto smiled. Sasuke snorted.

"That's because I always do," he said.

Naruto laughed.

"That's what you get for being a giant nerd," he said, leaning forward with a grin.

"That's what I get for not being an idiot?"

"Asshole!" Naruto nearly tipped over the bedframe in his attempt to swat at Sasuke. Sasuke caught him by the hands just as the panic crossed the blonde's face.

"Be _careful_ ," Sasuke hissed, standing up to push him back. Naruto's face reddened.

"Sorry," he muttered, sitting back on his heels. Sasuke let out a breath as he let go of Naruto, glancing back to his laptop as an excuse not to meet those _damn_ eyes.

"Um," Naruto spoke, "I can shut up if you want. If you need to work—"

"I'm taking a break," he cut Naruto off. As if he would ever be able to work with Naruto rolling around his bed, smiling at him like—

"Oh," Naruto's tongue darted out against his lips, "want me to make it more…efficient?"

The words settled slowly into Sasuke's head—it took him a moment, but by then he had looked back at Naruto, who was watching him with intense, _interested_ eyes and a smile that was lopsided in the _best_ kind of way—

"You're drunk," he forced the words out, "go to bed, moron."

"It's not even midnight!" Naruto protested.

"Then fix your sleep schedule."

"Like you're one to talk," Naruto leaned closer to him, "I'll fix mine when you fix _yours_."

Sasuke sighed, conceding the point. He ran his thumb over the bedframe—it was awfully close to Naruto's hand…

"And besides," Naruto spoke again, "I'm not that drunk. I might be a bit sloppier than usual though."

Sasuke's mind flew into chaos.

Naruto sat back on his heels—apparently _completely_ unaffected—

"S'up to you, though," his head tilted to the side, looking up at Sasuke— _why_ had Sasuke chosen this angle to talk to Naruto—this angle that was like—that was like—

"It's whatever you want," Naruto's grin had softened into barely a smile. His eyes were oddly serious.

Sasuke swallowed.

"Why do you even want to do this?" Sasuke's voice felt weak—he could barely force the words out, "what's in it for you?"

Naruto blinked, his mouth opening for a moment before he bit his lip instead.

"Um," he started, not looking at Sasuke, "it's—hard to explain."

He paused, swallowing.

"It's like—I hate it when you're…stressed or frustrated or whatever. I hate seeing you like that. And when it happens—I'd do pretty much anything to make you feel better, y'know?"

 _Gods_.

"I just…like making you feel good," he shrugged, his eyes slowly making their way up to meet Sasuke's.

"Let me make you feel good."

Sasuke never stood a chance.

He would have thought the shuddering nod would have been barely perceptible, but from the way Naruto pulled him around to the side of the bed, sliding off of it to kneel on the floor, it must have been far more obvious—

Sasuke barely felt his clothes leave him—too occupied with feeling Naruto's hands— _oh_ —Naruto pushed him until his back hit the closet—if _this_ was sloppy, then he was going to get Naruto drunk every _day_ —Naruto's mouth opened and Sasuke damn nearly crumbled to the ground—

"Nngh," Sasuke's eyes squeezed shut as Naruto took him into his mouth—he was so _aggressive_ , almost as if he was _excited_ — _fuck_ —

Naruto made a noise—almost like a moan, but it couldn't have been—it couldn't have—moving back up—and down—and—oh, _gods_ —his hands squeezed Sasuke's hips, pulling them forward to meet his mouth—again—and again—

"S—ah," Naruto pulled back, eyebrows furrowed, panting for air, "fuck—"

"Are you okay?" Sasuke watched him warily.

"Fine—sorry," he threw Sasuke a grin, "it's just—been a while for me, heh."

He inhaled, sitting up on his heels and positioning Sasuke's cock at his mouth again—

"If you need to," Sasuke's licked his lips—his words were entirely out of his control, "take care of yourself, you—can."

Naruto stared at him. He stared so long Sasuke was _sure_ he had said something wrong—what excuse could he make for what he said? Was there any way he could twist—

"Ah!"

Naruto slammed him back into the dresser again, mouth back on him— _oh_ , was it ever on him—with one hand on Sasuke's cock, moving in time with his mouth—and the other hand—Naruto's other hand—it was sliding down—down—Sasuke watched it, eyes wide—

Naruto made a noise—as if of relief—as his hand disappeared under his waistband. Sasuke couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight. Naruto was—Naruto was—

It was as if Naruto's whole body began to move with them. He swore the blonde's hips were moving—grinding on the spot, as if his hips could be moving the way his mouth was—where his mouth was—Sasuke sucked in a shuddering breath—his knees were feeling weaker and weaker—he gripped Naruto's head for support, hands clenching fistfuls of hair—he bit his lip to stifle the scream he could feel coming—he was sure he'd scream for Naruto—ah—Naruto—Naru—the pleasure expanded through his veins—

"Nnn—naru—ngh!"

Naruto pulled away just as Sasuke came—his cum splashing on the blonde's face—head thrown back as _both_ of his hands continued to move—

"Hah—Sa—fuck—!"

Naruto's grip faltered—he could feel him trembling—and he fell forwards, forehead pressing against Sasuke's thigh, gasping for air. Sasuke desperately fought to keep his knees from buckling—he was sure the closet behind him was the only thing keeping him on his feet.

"Ow," Naruto pulled back, giving a breathy laugh, one eye squeezed shut.

…

One eye—

"Oh, shit, I'm so sorry," Sasuke stared in horror as Naruto raised a hand to his eye, attempting to open it before flinching it and squeezing it shut again—

Naruto only laughed, waving a hand.

"S'my fault," he shuffled back, pushing himself up onto his feet, "I pulled away too soon."

He swayed as he stood, ignorant of Sasuke's terrified gaze.

"M'gonna flush it out," Naruto laughed again, stumbling slightly on his way to the bathroom.

Sasuke sagged against the closet, staring after him.

This—

This was going to be the death of him.

* * *

Naruto rolled over, staring at the blank wall. It was a good thing Sasuke had an early class this morning—Naruto had practically passed out the moment he had come back from the bathroom, and waking up with the realization of what they had done…what _Naruto_ had done—

Naruto swallowed, closing his eyes.

He knew it was stupid. He knew it from the moment he suggested it. Him and his stupid ideas—his lack of restraint…it just felt so _good_ to be so close to Sasuke…

But it wasn't going to happen. Naruto knew that. Sasuke was straight—and Naruto—Naruto was just deluding himself in the _worst_ way he could have—

He threw himself out of the bed, stumbling at the dizziness it caused.

Maybe he needed to take Ino's advice.

Just a couple days—a few days away from this…whatever he was doing with Sasuke. A few days to get his head back to normal, so he could actually think straight.

Hah. Straight—around Sasuke? Yeah, right.

* * *

There was a pause. Sasuke felt the nerves coil and twist inside of him—as they always did when he attempted to…initiate something between him and Naruto. Not that he had much of a _reason_ to be nervous, Naruto never—

"Ah—actually," Naruto scratched the back of his head, "I'm kind of…seeing someone."

Sasuke felt his heart fall out of his chest.

"Oh?" He willed his voice not to shake, not to crack—he just—just had to focus on breathing—breathing—not on the fact that Naruto—Naruto had—

"Yeah, uh," Naruto diverted his eyes, shuffling his feet on the floor, "it just, uh, started. Today."

"I…see," Sasuke stared intently at the scratch marks on his desk, doing all he could to ignore the pain expanding through his chest. _Breathe_ , damn it.

"Uh," Naruto started, and Sasuke suddenly felt he had to be anywhere but here.

He snapped his computer shut—out of the corner of his eye, he thought he saw Naruto jump—and shoved it in a bag. Where had he put his jacket?

"Sa—"

"I'm going to the library," he interrupted, pulling his jacket on. In reality, he had no idea where he was going, but for the sake of appearances—

"Okay," Naruto said, "I was gonna leave soon anyway, if I'm distracting you—"

Of course Naruto was going to leave soon—to see his _date_ , no doubt. Sasuke didn't spare him a glance—too afraid of what he would say, what he would confess, to those eyes—as he walked past him.

He thought he heard Naruto's voice say goodbye as the door closed, but Sasuke kept walking. He just—

He just needed to get away from here.

* * *

"You did?" Ino seemed honestly surprised, "how did he take it?"

"I…think he's kinda mad," Naruto hadn't been able to stop replaying Sasuke's reaction in his mind since it had happened.

Sakura leaned back, making a noise. Naruto glanced at her—she looked thoughtful.

"Mad—like how?"

"Like," Sasuke's face flashed in Naruto's mind for the hundredth time, "he didn't get home until like two am, and then for the past two days he has practically lived at the library."

"He's avoiding you?" Sakura frowned thoughtfully.

"Maybe he feels awkward about the whole thing," Ino pointed out.

"Yeah," Naruto sighed, conceding the point.

"Mm," Sakura shook her head, "I don't know. Wouldn't have he shown it much sooner if he felt awkward about it?"

"Maybe he forgot Naruto was genuinely into dudes?" Ino sounded unsure, even as she said it.

"I don't think so," Naruto shook his head, "I—we—uh—"

"Spit it out, blondie," Ino tapped her fingernails on the table.

"When I was drunk," he started, feeling his face flush, "I kind of—jerked off. While I—y'know—got him."

Sakura's eyebrows nearly reached her hairline.

"You jerked off while you sucked his dick?" Ino asked.

"Uh," Naruto scratched his chin awkwardly, "maybe."

There was a pause.

"And Sasuke was okay with it?" Sakura's voice held a hint of something that Naruto couldn't put his finger on.

"It was his idea," Naruto said, feeling defensive.

" _Was_ it now?" Ino gave him a look, and Naruto felt himself flounder.

"That's not—he doesn't—"

"Naruto," Sakura said seriously, "that's _really_ gay. And—don't interrupt—it sounds an awful lot like Sasuke is jealous right now."

"He's not gay," Naruto said.

"Wait, no, hang on," Ino stopped him, "have we ever seen him date anyone? Or like—show any interest? Like at all?"

She looked around at them. Sakura only tilted her head to eye Naruto. Naruto opened his mouth—

"I'm just saying—isn't it possible? Like—" Ino spoke again, Sakura nodding along with her.

"Guys," Naruto was shaking his head, " _no_."

"But he could—"

"No," Naruto repeated, firmer, "the fact that I'm even his friend is a fucking miracle. I will _not_ fuck around with this just to see if there's a _possibility_ of him being into me."

There was a pause.

"Naruto," Sakura said gently, "then what exactly have you been doing for the past four weeks?"

Naruto's mouth snapped shut.

Well, shit.

* * *

"Let me through, Naruto," Sasuke nearly growled.

The blonde only crossed his arms, resting his back against the door.

"What, so you can be out until like three again?"

Sasuke flinched a little. He had hoped Naruto was asleep when he had come back—in fact, he had been counting on it.

"Why are you avoiding me?"

"I'm not," Sasuke immediately denied, "I have work to do."

Naruto shifted against the door—his arms crossing tighter.

"Really."

"Yes. I have a lab report," Sasuke lied.

"Yeah? For what class?"

"Chemistry."

Naruto gave him a look.

"The one that was in the printer yesterday morning?"

Shit.

"That was a draft."

Naruto looked up at the ceiling—muttering something that sounded suspiciously like "asshole."

"Naruto—just—let me through," Sasuke was rapidly losing his will to do this. These last few days had been…torture. They had been awful.

Naruto looked at him for a moment before he let out a sigh.

"Fine."

Sasuke shoulders sagged in relief. Naruto moved away from the door and Sasuke wasted no time in leaving, but the door was quickly ripped from his hand.

"So," Naruto closed the door behind them, turning to him, "shall we?"

 _Fuck_.

* * *

You had to hand it to Sasuke; he was doing a pretty good job of pretending to work. Naruto would almost be convinced, if not for the fact that Sasuke's lab report—the one he was working on right now, apparently—had the due date conveniently pasted on the bottom corner of the cover page. The due date being _yesterday_.

He tapped his fingers on the table, debating how to go about this. He had almost hoped Sasuke would have raised more of a fuss about Naruto coming with him—then Naruto could have called him out for avoiding him properly.

This, on the other hand, was much more difficult to deal with.

"How's the paper coming?"

Sasuke's hands paused, poised right over the keyboard.

"Fine," his fingers kept typing.

"When's it due again?"

"Five PM today," Sasuke answered—very pointedly. That _asshole_.

"Hm," Naruto looked at his phone. That gave Sasuke a couple hours before his excuse was out, "wanna celebrate afterwards?"

Sasuke's eyes flickered towards him, "no."

"Aw," Naruto pouted a little, "why not?"

"Because I _don't want to_ , Naruto. Leave me alone."

Naruto sighed, leaning back in his chair. It was like talking to a brick wall, honestly. Sasuke could completely shut down when he wanted to.

"Alright," he muttered, more to himself than anyone else, and got up. Maybe he could find something to help him kill time—or give him some new ideas.

* * *

"Alright." Sasuke heard the chair shift, and Naruto promptly left. Sasuke felt a pang in his chest. When he had asked Naruto to leave him alone—he—he hadn't thought the blonde would actually take him up on it…

For the first time since they had entered, Sasuke dropped all pretense of working—and of being his usual stoic self. He was exhausted.

His life had consisted of finding new and increasingly elaborate ways to avoid Naruto for the past few days, and it was driving him crazy. He didn't even _want_ to avoid him, not really—he liked spending time with Naruto. It just…it sent his mind into such a whirlwind that it was just easier to avoid the blonde completely.

He frowned.

He knew most of Naruto's friends—or had heard of them, at least. He wondered who his new…significant other was.

He swallowed. The pain in his chest was back again. He had just gotten rid of the infernal thing. Damn it—it made it so much more difficult to breathe…

"Yo, Sasuke," Sasuke nearly flew out of his chair. Naruto was back? Why had he come back?

"Uh," he said, staring at the blonde.

"I got you a coffee," he said, plopping it beside Sasuke's laptop before sitting down beside him again.

"You—did you not get one?" Sasuke stared at him.

"I don't need one," Naruto said, smiling that _stupid fucking gorgeous smile_ —

Sasuke looked back at his computer, attempting to slow his heart.

"Thank you," he said quietly.

"Don't mention it."

Sasuke shoulders sagged a bit. Just as he was starting to be able to manage his feelings for Naruto, the blonde had to go and be _nice_.

With some resignation, he closed his laptop. Naruto made a surprised sound.

"I'm done," he said quietly.

"Oh," Naruto said, "that was fast."

Sasuke said nothing, still not looking at Naruto.

"What's the plan now?"

Sasuke didn't reply. He heard Naruto shift in place.

"You stressed?"

 _That_ got Sasuke's attention. His head snapped up to stare at Naruto, who had a sly smile on his face.

"I thought you were seeing someone."

Naruto's smile grew a little.

"What if I wasn't?"

Sasuke's mouth went dry.

"Hmm," Naruto said, looking around the library, "the bathrooms are pretty big here…"

He gave Sasuke a meaningful look. Sasuke opened his mouth, but no noise came out.

There was a pause—during which Naruto only watched him, smiling serenely all the while. Sasuke felt the hysteria build in him. How could Naruto be so _calm_?

He shook his head.

"No. Not anymore."

It was all he was able to force out before he turned tail and fled.

* * *

It took Naruto about half an hour to build up the will to move from their tables. Even then, he didn't head home.

So—that was that. Sasuke had rejected him, once and for all.

At least he had an answer, now. He snorted, grabbing Sasuke's barely touched coffee and tossing it into the trash.

He left the library, not bothering to zip his jacket in the cold air. It felt good—the way the wind bit at his skin.

He sighed, looking down at his phone.

Sakura had replied. That was something, at least.

* * *

"I'm going to beat the shit out of him."

"Ino—you—"

"No, _listen_ ," Ino rounded on the two of them, gesturing at Naruto, "Sasuke _knew_ Naruto was bi. Who _does_ that? Who plays with their best friend like that?"

"I do," Naruto muttered. He scrolled further down on his phone.

"But you're interested in him," Ino shook her head, "it's completely different."

Naruto barked out a laugh. Sakura winced.

"I guess it is—'cause he's not _interested_ , right?"

The tone in Naruto's voice seemed to take the wind out of Ino's sails.

"What are you staring at so much?" Sakura wandered over, looking over Naruto's shoulder.

"Sasuke," Naruto said, scrolling more—until the phone was unceremoniously plucked out of his hands.

"Hey!"

"No," Sakura said sternly, "you are not wallowing here. I'm not letting you."

"Give me that," Ino said, taking Naruto's phone from her, "this is mine now."

"Wha—"

"You'll get it back tomorrow," Sakura told him, "today, we're going to at least _try_ to have fun. Okay?"

Naruto swallowed against the lump in his throat.

"Okay."

* * *

"Naruto?" He answered the phone as soon as it rang. He had been wallowing in guilt for _hours_ now, and the stupid blonde _still_ hadn't come home—

"This is Ino," came the voice on the other end, "I'm calling to ask what the fuck your problem is."

"I—what?"

"Eight years I've known Naruto. Eight fucking years—and I've never seen him like this. So what the fuck, Sasuke?"

"I—I didn't—"

"You couldn't have let him down a _tiny bit_ easier? The guy is your best friend, for fuck's sake."

Sasuke froze.

"Just—okay, I understand that 'asshole' is your calling card or whatever, but it's _Naruto_. Come on. You—"

"Back up." Sasuke gripped his bedpost so hard his knuckles went white.

"What?"

"Back up—are you saying that Naruto is interested in me?"

There was a pause.

"I—wh—didn't he make that obvious today?"

"No!" Sasuke let go of the bedpost for just a moment and he stumbled, "no—he did fucking not!"

Sasuke let out a breath, exhilaration running through him.

"Where is he?"

* * *

Ino answered the door before he could get to it.

"He doesn't know you're coming," she said quickly, "and neither does Sakura."

Sasuke let out a long breath.

"Alright," he said quietly.

She moved to the side to let him in, gesturing to where Naruto was. There was no need—Sasuke could recognize his voice from anywhere.

"—never should have—though."

Sasuke moved closer.

"Naruto—"

"No—you were right. _You_ told me it was dumb. _I_ knew it was dumb—but I fucking did it anyway! _Fuck_!"

Sasuke moved up to the doorway.

"What did I expect—honestly? That Sasuke would just— _miraculously_ realize he was gay? If I gave him enough blowjobs? I'm so fucking—"

"It worked," Sasuke spoke, and all heads turned to him.

"What?" Sakura was the first to speak. Naruto had stood up, as if ready to run. Sasuke hoped he didn't.

"I said," Sasuke raised his chin a little—it helped to steady him against the nerves, "it worked."

"Sakura," Ino called her from beside Sasuke, gesturing behind them. Sakura nearly sprinted out of the room.

Naruto stared at him. Sasuke forced himself to take a step forward.

"For the record," how Sasuke was able to speak through the lump in his throat was a mystery to him, "I said no today because I couldn't _stand_ how fucking calm you were about all of this."

"Calm!" Naruto eyes bulged, "I was freaking out—!"

" _I_ was freaking out," Sasuke said. Naruto's mouth snapped shut.

"And I thought you…weren't interested in me," he continued quietly.

"So I was blowing you because I _wasn't_ interested?!"

"You were the one who called it stress relief!"

"As an _excuse_!"

"Well it was a good one!" Sasuke paused, suddenly unsure of himself, "or you—sold it well. And then you had a date—"

"That was fake," Naruto said, shaking his head, "I never had one."

"Oh."

Sasuke swallowed.

"Yeah," Naruto breathed, eyes glancing down to something before his tongue darted out against his lips. He took a step forward, and—yes—there went the last of Sasuke's restraint.

Naruto's lips felt like heaven—that was the first thing he noticed. The second was the way they immediately started moving against his, and the third was Naruto grabbing at the back of his head to pull him closer—and then—oh—that sounded like the noise Naruto had made when he had been drunk—

Naruto stumbled back, grabbing at him as he fell—but Sasuke couldn't catch him in time and he fell too—

They broke apart just as Naruto's back hit the couch, Sasuke landing on top of him. Naruto grinned and grabbed his collar, pulling him down. Sasuke didn't quite manage to stifle to moan as their lips met again—his hips sank so perfectly between Naruto's legs—oh god he was _in between Naruto's legs_ —

As if reading his thoughts, Naruto lifted his hips to grind against Sasuke's. Sasuke groaned, falling forward—cursing himself for wearing jeans, there was so many layers between him and Naruto— _too many_ —

"F-fuck, Sasuke," Naruto's voice was breathy, "if you keep moving like that—"

Sasuke hadn't even realized he had been moving, he just—he was too focused on feeling Naruto, _god_ , he wanted more of him, there just wasn't enough—

"There's a guest room, boys!"

A voice rang out from the other room—followed by a hissed " _Ino!_ "

"What?" Ino didn't sound sorry, "at least we can change the sheets."

Sasuke froze, his face burning—but Naruto only laughed.

"What do you think?" Naruto's eyes were dark—hooded with lust, he _loved_ that look—and his grin was the best kind of lopsided, "it's either that or the car. I can't last the ride home—"

Sasuke kissed him, hard. If Naruto kept talking this way, Sasuke wouldn't even last the walk to the other room—

"The bed."

Sasuke barely had the time to blush as Naruto dragged him through the room, up the stairs—they dodged Ino and Sakura—

"Naruto!"

"Hm?"

Ino tossed something—a bag—Naruto let go of Sasuke's hand to catch it against his chest—

"We'll be back in an hour or so."

Ino winked—and then they were gone.

Naruto bit his lip, clutching the orientation bag to his chest. Sasuke stared, confused, for a moment—Naruto's cheeks were red but his eyes were so _bright_ —

Oh. That bag had had condoms—and lube— _oh_ —

Sasuke kissed him. He pressed his hands to Naruto's wrists and pushed him up the stairs, unable to move away from his lips—he'd wanted to kiss them so _badly_ —

Naruto groped for the doorknob behind him, pushing the door open with his back. Sasuke barely had the presence of mind to kick it shut behind them, because Naruto had dropped the bag and those hands had turned to him—

They broke apart long enough for Naruto to rip the shirt from his body—he didn't let Naruto _touch_ him until he had done the same, relishing in the fact that he could finally— _finally_ —put his hands on that body—put his lips on that body—it suddenly struck him that he had a lot to pay Naruto back for—

He shoved Naruto back—down, onto the bed—pulling at his pants—he heard Naruto inhale as he kneeled in front of the bed—

"Sasuke—you don't have to—"

Sasuke grabbed at the hem of his briefs. The nerves hummed through his body, but he wanted to—he wanted to taste Naruto—he wanted to make Naruto gasp his name, like Sasuke had so desperately wanted to—

He pulled them down.

Naruto was—just as big as he was, Sasuke noticed, although he was curved a little differently, and maybe, the thickness was a little different—

"Sasuke," Naruto breathed, eyes wide.

Sasuke leaned forward, lips brushing against Naruto's head. He gave it an experimental lick, swirling his tongue around the top—

"Nnngh— _fuck_ , Sasuke—"

He let his lips wrap around the tip—Naruto's hands shuddered against his shoulders—before he moved forward. He heard Naruto gasp his name—the satisfaction was nearly overwhelming—he suddenly understood, very clearly, just what Naruto had been getting from sucking him off—

He moved forward—taking Naruto in deeper—he felt too big for Sasuke's mouth, but if Naruto managed it then Sasuke _knew_ he could too—he pulled back before pushing forward again—the noise Naruto made was nearly a whine—

"Sasuke—Sas—wait, nngh—"

Sasuke let Naruto's cock fall out of his mouth, looking up at him. He could barely think past the throbbing need in his pants—

"Pass me the bag," Naruto panted. Sasuke obeyed—as if he could do anything else—

Naruto fished through it for a moment—pulling out a small bottle.

Of lube.

Sasuke swallowed.

"Just—if you want," Naruto looked nervous, "I'm—not gonna last much longer, so if you wanted—y'know—wanted to, um, prepare me—"

"Is that what you want?"

Naruto gave a disbelieving laugh.

"Is that what I—Sasuke, I've wanted this for _years_ —"

Sasuke kissed him. He kissed until his breath was entirely gone—crawling up onto the bed—pushing Naruto back—Naruto lifted his legs again—fuck, _yes_ —

He pulled back, grabbing the bottle and squirting some on his finger. He shuffled, meeting Naruto's eyes as he moved—he had that smile—that smile that drove Sasuke _crazy_ —

He leaned back, taking Naruto into his mouth as he pressed a finger into him. Naruto groaned, his hands clutching the sheets—sinking back into the mattress. Sasuke pushed his finger further in, twisting and bending it—he wasn't totally sure what he was doing but Naruto didn't seem to be complaining—

"Ah—!" Naruto's hips thrust up as Sasuke twisted, and he pulled back, coughing. He hadn't expected to—

"Shit, I'm sorry," Naruto sat up, reaching towards Sasuke, "I'm sorry—it felt so good—I'm—"

"What, this?" Sasuke twisted his finger again.

"Ah—no, a little more to the—"

Sasuke pushed.

"Ah—god, _fuck_!" Naruto collapsed forward, sinking his face into Sasuke's shoulder, "yeah—there—nngh—"

"Lean back again," Sasuke muttered against his ear. He couldn't move his finger properly when Naruto was sitting—

"Put in another finger," Naruto's voice was nearly breathless. Sasuke bit his lip—pushing Naruto onto his back and grabbing the small bottle as he prepared—

"Why are your pants still on?" Naruto threw him a sloppy grin.

"You never took them off," Sasuke said, pressing a second finger into him.

"I—ah, shit—" Naruto threw his head back, "that's not—ah—that's not fair, asshole—"

Sasuke kissed along Naruto's inner thigh, spreading his fingers apart.

"Then do something about it," he muttered, lips moving along his skin—moving closer to Naruto's cock—he could see Naruto watching him—

Naruto sat up, wrapping his hand around his wrist and slowly pulling his fingers out. Sasuke obeyed, even as Naruto placed a hand on his chest, pushing him to lay back.

Naruto grabbed the bag again—pulling a condom out.

Sasuke sucked in a breath.

Naruto ran a finger underneath the hem of Sasuke's pants, leaning forward to press a kiss to his lips as he undid them. Sasuke lifted his hips, helping Naruto undress him—and then—and then the condom wrapper was on the floor—Naruto was stretching the condom over Sasuke's cock—

He paused just as he straddled Sasuke, leaning down to kiss him.

"I can't believe," his lips moved against Sasuke's, "you thought for a _second_ that I didn't want this."

He lowered himself—and any reply that had come to Sasuke's mind burned into dust.

"S—ah," Naruto bent forward, pressing his hands on Sasuke's chest, "fuck—"

"Are you—"

"Ah," Naruto nodded, eyes squeezed shut—he looked like he was in pain, "Nngh—it's just—hah—a lot—"

"Can I—"

Naruto's eyes opened.

"Sasuke," he bent forwards—Sasuke sat up to meet him, pressing their lips together—Naruto's arms wrapped around him, shuddering—Sasuke felt him start to move as the kiss broke—Sasuke sucked in a breath at the surge of pleasure—Naruto's lips fell onto his neck—they whispered his name again—and again—

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. He pushed them forward, knocking Naruto on his back—

"Nn—ah—!" Naruto yelped, "careful, Sas—"

Sasuke grabbed his hands, pressing them into the mattress above Naruto's head.

"You," his voice sounded different, somehow, "can't say my name like that and expect—and expect me not to—"

Naruto's hips moved and Sasuke nearly lost control.

"Fuck, damn it, Naruto!" He shuddered forward, hands grabbing at Naruto's skin, "I can't—if you keep—"

"I don't want you to hold back," Naruto cut him off, "I want to feel you—I want to feel that you—"

Sasuke kissed him, thrusting forward. He damn near saw stars from the pleasure—this felt—oh, _gods_ , this felt—so good—so _good_ —

"Hah—ah," Naruto panted, shifting his hips. Sasuke realized he had lifted his legs to wrap them around Sasuke—and then— _oh_ —he hooked his ankles together—

"Nngh," Sasuke fought not to cum right there—between this overwhelming pleasure and the feeling of Naruto pulling him closer—and hearing Naruto gasping his name—Sasuke couldn't imagine anything more erotic—

Sasuke reached a hand down to pump Naruto's cock as they moved. From the way the blonde sharply inhaled, he approved—

"Hah—ah—yes, _yes_ ," Naruto's hips bucked, and he swore his legs pulled Sasuke even closer—Sasuke sped up the pace of his hand—and his hips—

"Naruto," he whispered—reveling in the feeling of the blonde all around him—that it was _him_ that was making Naruto feel like this—

"Nngh—ah, _gods_ Sasuke—!"

That was, apparently, all Naruto had needed—and Sasuke—he could feel Naruto all around him—enveloping him—he was lost to the pleasure—he couldn't think, couldn't _feel_ —

"Na—Naruto, ah—!"

He collapsed into Naruto's arms—Naruto, who pulled him in, rocking with each wave of pleasure that washed through him—how did he get so _lucky_ —how could this have—

"Sasuke," Naruto gasped his name, even as they began to slow, "Sasuke—Sasuke—"

Sasuke made a low noise, clinging to the blonde like a lifeline. He could feel the sting of tears in his eyes—he just felt—so _emotional_ —

Naruto laughed.

Sasuke pulled back to see his face properly—his dazed, grinning face—

"Hey, Sasuke," he said, his smile growing, "how stressed are you now?"

Sasuke fought a losing battle against a smile.

"Moron," he sank back down into Naruto's arms, "not even a little bit…"

He had never felt so relaxed. This felt…

"That's a shame," he could feel Naruto's hands moving, now, running along his body, "I could have helped you out with that…"

Naruto's voice lowered, and Sasuke found himself being pulled in for a kiss—it started out chaste, but apparently Naruto wasn't quite done with him yet—

He wasn't done with Naruto either.

He pulled back, nipping at Naruto's ear.

"I think," he traced kisses along Naruto's neck, "I caused you a lot of stress today…"

Naruto's breath hitched.

"I should make up for it, don't you think?"

Naruto bit his lip—it might have been an attempt to stifle his rapidly growing smile—

"Yeah," he breathed, "you should."

Sasuke leaned closer.

"I'll start now."

* * *

Omake:

"So when we give the speech at your wedding," Ino leaned forward, smirking, "would you like us to include the exact number of blowjobs it took to get this to _finally_ happen or should it just be a general estimate?"

" _Ino_!"

* * *

 _A/N: Ino and Sakura are most definitely cute girlfriends who moved into a house together before realizing they were hella gay - hence the guest room ;)_

 _Until next time,_

 _\- Kinomi_


End file.
